The Way I Loved You
by Hopelesslovex3
Summary: When Your in the perfect relationship, why do you still look back and long for that disasterous one you've had that almost ruined you. but he's not the one I want. Niley TwoXshot. based on taylor swift's song the way I loved you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello fellow fan fictioners!...? I didn't disappear! Ha! Lol this is one of those weird spur of the moment one shots that just popped out of no where. Hehe hope u like it!**

**BEWARE: my author notes are back. (hehe… what can I say? Lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No last names are mentioned in this so it could be anybody.**

**The way I loved You…**

Miley's (POV)

Sliding the Ray Bans from my eyes and placing then on top of my head, I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of my eyes. The little girl known as my little sister squealed in delight as my current boyfriend Justin swung her over his shoulders. In the distance on her pink floral blanket with a book in hand, my mom sat with a large grin plastered permanently on her face as she watched the little girl giggle uncontrollably. Looking away from the scene, my eyes wandered to the big blue waves crashing along the shoreline of the beach. Each time bringing and taking away matter from the sand. I laid back into the soft warm sand below me and closed my eyes. I sighed as I thought about the scene that was forming in front of me just a few feet away. He was everything a girl could want. Charming, Sensible, Caring, and overall a great guy. He calls when he says he will, never breaks a promise, and makes all of my friends jealous. Guys because they wish they were him. And Girls because they wish they were with him. Not to mention both my parents adore him. My mom loves how he's so polite and how he's so good to Noah. And my dad loves his enthusiasm for music.

Me? I don't know. I don't know why I'm always feeling that something's missing. I don't know why I'm always thinking that things could be different. Better, perhaps. Like… how things were… with HIM. During the past four months, I couldn't help but compare Justin with HIM. Anyone who has been there during my relationship with Nick would tell you that I am stupid for even thinking about comparing Justin to him. But somehow, I always find myself thinking back to the time when HE was my boyfriend. When HE was the one goofing off with Noah. When HE was the one that made me smile. And somehow, it keeps making me wish that then was now. The simple memory gives me this desire and wanting to be able to go back in time and retrieve and relive those moments. The question is, why? WHY would I want to give up this fairy tale like way of life with Mr. Perfect and trade it in to the way things were with him in our disastrous relationship all those years ago? How could I be so stupid! And actually lay here and say that I MISS those days?

Disastrous relationship…. I laughed at that. Maybe that's just the answer to my problem. The solution to my equation of life. That disastrous relationship. It was that same disastrous relationship that taught me how to love. The same one that showed me that one boy could make my life be both paradise and hell in two short years. And it was that one boy. Who can break my heart into a million shattered pieces and still have me be head over heels in love with him. The boy who not only showed me love but taught me that there's more to life than living and that life is too short to just let fly by so savor the moments in front of you. Sadly, he was the same guy that I can see myself marrying and spending the rest of my life with. And the relationship was the one that I believed that I would be in for the rest of my life. I thought back to the times the two of us spent together. Back to the times where he made me laugh uncontrollably with his adorable looks and lame jokes. And also back the the times where he had me crying like there was no tomarrow in my room tightly gripping the stuffed teddy bear he gave me on our first date and ignoring anyone who came across my path. I thought back to the times where we would stay up all night fighting about the stupidest things. Cursing each others names and saying words that we would soon regret. Then meeting each other out under the stars five minutes later. Exchanging a mixture of words that sounded like "I'm Sorry" and "I love you". Thinking back, many things flooded back into my memory. Especially that one special memory of us after our very first fight.

Flashback

"You did a great job tonight Miles! "Nick told the tall brunette as he silently approached his girlfriend of two years and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Why thank you Nicholas. I can just about say the same thing to you about your performance tonight. " giggled Miley as she turned around in her boyfriends arms and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love that look on your face when your on stage" she continued as she looked into his soft brown eyes.

"Yes I am amazingly handsome when Im on stage aren't I? joked Nick with a playful expression on his face as Miley slapped his chest lightly for being conceited. "Alright Alright ill stop being conceited!" laughed Nick but the smile quickly faded from his face as he got a very serious look on his face. "I however don't like the way YOU look on stage." He commented with a slight pout.

"And why is that?" Miley asked raising her eyebrow a little bit.

"Because! Did you SEE that guy in Row two staring at you all night? Its disgusting!" he exclaimed full on pouting.

"Awwh.. is wittle Nicky jealous?" Miley said in a baby voice. That just made nick pout more. She kissed his pouting lips and the smile quickly returned to the boys face. "better?" she asked when she pulled away.

"A little… " he answered with a playful expression on his face. Just as he was about to pull her face in for another kiss, a little cough was heard from behind where Nick was standing.

The young couple turned to be greeted by a girl at the age if around 13 or 14 looking just downright pissed.

"Hey! Can I help you? Do you need anything?" Miley asked the girl with a huge smile plastered on her face and being her nice and polite self. Nick couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend as he took her had in his. If only she knew how proud of her he was.

The girl took a disgusted glance down at their intertwined hands and then looked back at the couple standing in front of her with identical grins plastered on their faces. How that disgusted the girl. "How DARE that Milly girl! Stand there and think that she can steal my future husband away!" thought the angry girl standing a few feet away from nick and miley.

"WHAT do you think you are DOING Milly?" she shrieked as Miley did a double take on what had just happened.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Miley squeaked as she looked over to her boyfriend for support. However, what she saw made her blood boil. Here she was standing here being yelled at for no reason by some girl and he was just there. Without even the slightest look of anger or concern on his face.

"you know EXACTLY what I mean! What do you think you are doing? Trying to kiss MY future husband?!" the girl screamed

"I-" miley started but was then cut off once again. And once again, there nick stood. On the side. Emotionless.

"Don't I- me you slut! You think that just because your Hannah Montana you can do whatever you want? Well guess again!" the girl screamed once more as she raised her hand and had her palm make contact with the older girl's soft cheek. HARD instantly turning it red. That was what triggered something in Nick.

"HEY! Watch it! What do you think your doing?" he yelled as he grabbed the girl's writs and pushed her away from them.

"I-" she answered shocked and with tears in her eyes.

"SECURITY!" he hollored and immediately 2 big guys with black shades showed up and escorted her out of the arena.

"Oh my gosh Miley are you ok?" he asked as he went over to his girlfriend who was tightly clutching her cheek in the corner. He crouched down next to her and attempted to give her a hug only to be pushed away by the 15 year old girl who had tears streaming down her face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed as she got up and sprinted outside into the pouring rain. Receiving questioning glances and warnings from the people she passed who were desperately trying to pack everything up and move to the next city.

"MILEY WAIT!" Nick yelled after her as the stage door slammed shut after her. He silently cursed under his breath as he raced out the door after her. He was so determined to find her that he wasent aware of the rain pouring down from the clouds above.

"Miley!" He shouted again looking around him for a trace of his girlfriend. Out of the corner of his eye, He saw a shadow crouched down behind the venue building and soft sniffling sounds coming from that shadow. Nick slowly made his way over to the shaking figure against the wall and slid down next to her. He slowly put his arm around her attempting to calm her but that didn't really seem to work well for she shrugged it off and took off running as far away from him as possible.

"Miley WAIT!" Nick ran after her in the pouring rain both of them now soaking wet and grabbed onto her writsts and pulled her back around to him.

"Whats wrong Miles?" he asked his eyed hard and demanding an answer.

"whats wrong?! After all that's happened back there you ask ME whats wrong?!" The girl screamed as tears made their way down her cheeks faster and faser.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean" nick said looking confused.

"Oh do you? Back there at the venue. That girl was clearly a fan of yours and she was yelling at me. Saying the nastiest things about me and you just stand there like NOTHINGS bothering you. Some girl just offended your girlfriend by calling her a slut and you still just stand there like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Let me ask you do I mean ANYTHING to you anymore" Miley screamed at her boyfriend tears still pouring out of her eyes and blending with the rain.

"How could you even ask that? Of course I care about you! I LOVE you!" the boy protested finally realizing his mistake.

"I didn't know she was gonna go as far as she did. I didn't want to hurt her! Im sorry Miles I know I should have stopped her."

"So what is it Fan over girlfriend now?" Miley asked as Nick wiped away the tears that failed to stop coming down.

"Never Miles. Id give up my carreer for you and you know that." He pleaded.

"well back at that venue in front of that girl, you sure looked like you were about to pick her over me."

"I guess I was just shocked miles. And then as soon as I realized that shes hurt you, I guess something just clicked. Im sorry Miley I Promiss you that I will NEVER let ANYONE harm you ever again. You can take my word on that!" The boy promised holding up his right hand

"you're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Please forgive me." He begged

She didn't say anything. She just stood there in the rain. The tears were still pouring down her face but seemed to go from a rapid waterfall to just drops of rain trickling down her georgeous face.

" Please say something Miley" he begged once more as he lifted her chin up to meet her eyes.

The brunette looked up into his puppy dog eyes and melted. 'Curse him for having that effect on me' she thought. Miley nodded her head and accepted his apology. He soon took her into his arms for a big hug. They stood there hugging in the pouring rain for a while as miley's tears finally stopped and all that was left were tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. Looking down at his girlfriend, nick could believe how beautiful she looked that night. Even when her eyes are puffy and red. He bent down and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss that soon turned out to be one of the best kisses of both of their lives. Standing there and Kissing in the rain.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kissing in the rain… those were the good days. Those were the days when a simple 'I love you' felt like the world was complete. Those were the days that nothing ever mattered to us other than our families and each other. Those were the days where we were both each others 24/7. However do I wish we go back to those days. I sighed as I sat back up and walked over to where my dad was by the grill cooking up some burgers.

"Hey daddy." I greeted

"Hey baby girl whats wrong?" he asked. Am I really getting that obvious?

"what makes you think somethings wrong dad?" I asked playing dumb. Im an actress. This shouldn't be to hard.

" Well you have this troubled and pained look on your face. Kinda like the look you had after- oh nevermind Miles its probably just my imagination again." He said he then gave me a kiss on the head. "why don't you go and play with your sister while I get the burgers done? Then we can eat."

"k dad" I answered as I carried myself to where my little sister and mom was giggling together with justin on the sand.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" I asked as I approached their spot in the sand and sank down next to my mother.

"Miley! Justin is teaching me a magic trick!" Noah answered in a cheerful way as Justin continued to show her the rubber band trick as she stared in awe.

"and you pull this finger through that loop and there you go. You have separated the two rubber bands!" Justin instructed "Now you try noah." He said handing the little girl the rubber bands. Then he turned towards me. "take a walk with me?" he asked me with a slight smile.

"Sure I answered as I took his hand and we began making our way across the shoreline. As I was walking side my side with Justin, I couldn't help but silently wish that the person walking next to me was not this 20 year old aspiring singer. But that curly haired 16 year old boy who drove me insane whenever we were together. What confused me was. Where was all of this coming from? Just 24 hours later, That boy was nowhere NEAR my mind and my life revolved around Justin. Why is it that now im suddenly longing for him to be in my presence? How could I go from hating his guts to falling back in love with him?

"So I guess this ends here huh?" Justin said to me looking out into the horizon. I snapped back into reality and looked at him in confussion

"what?" I asked

"you and me. We end here right?" he asked with a sigh.

"What.. do you mean?" I asked was he breaking up with me?

"Come on Miley don't play stupid its obvious. Nick. You love HIM your supposed to BE with him even a blind pig would know that you two belong together." He told me with sad eyes.

"But how did you-" I began

" the way you looked at him the other day? When we saw him at that yogurt shop the other night? That sparkle in your eye and that smile on your face is something that I can never bring out in you." He replied as we stopped walking and stared at each other.

"oh.. you noticed that?" I asked as I turned a deep red color.

"Yea. How could I miss it? Miley, it would be cruel of me to still have this relationship with you and make you suffer when the guy you want to be with is standing right there begging for you to take him back. I know you don't like me like that. Your just too good of a person to break up with me and shatter my dreams in the process. Its ok. My conscience is better than that." He explained as he took her hand in his. "I talked to your dad. He hooked me up with a music producer and got me signed on to a record company. Im moving back to Nashville next week to get started. You're a great girl miles. But I think its time you start doing things that makes YOU happy and not worry too much about other things" Justin said to me.

I smiled at him. He really was a great guy.

"thanks Justy Wusty." I said and gave him a great hug. "and you know.. Taylor's still single… and I know you like her." I joked and he laughed.

"Haha we'll see" he answered as we made our way back to my family.

**A/N ok so first part of my random two shot! Yay! Lolz ok so I know some of u are like "why aren't u updating!" well.. im working on it. Lolz I went braindead for a while and I don't know where I wanted to go with the story it was like Im just doing pointless writing and the story really isent going anywhere. But anywhoos. This short story was inspired by taylor swift's song the way I loved you. Lol idk I guess the song just kinda brought the whole miley/justin/nick thing to life. Lol and the strange thing about this song is that it might be true! :O**

**OMG total niley moments! AHH lol the niley inaugural hug was the best thing ever! Lol I literally like cried my eyes out when I saw that it was amazing! Lol. And the golden globes moment? Where he was like smiling at her? Awwh… and like SICK BROKE UP!! FINALLY! No offense if you liked the couple but for me, it was dreadful to see them go out. Lolz and now that they're broken up. plus, they werent even like a couple! they didnt do anything together. it was just like something that they both called a relationship but they never hang out and none of them wanted to end it so they just let it sit there. did u notice how miley and selena are now friends? Miley selena and demi were out for dinner together the other day and I think its awesome how their friends. I also think is great of miley to help selena get over her breakup with nick. She looked a little sad. I cant believe im saying this but Nick's a jerk. She deserves better.**

**Am I a genious or what?! Did u watch the grammys? Ha! The last one shot I was doing I said miley and taylor were doing a duet and they really DID do a duet. Ironic… lol but yea the performance was amazing both girls did amazing. Taylor never sounded better and miley did amazing too. Their whole stage chemistry was amazing. But by far, I think katy perry had the best performance. I mean the girl came down on a giant banana. It dosent get any better than this. Lol so tell be what you think about the subjects! Happy belated V-day btw! Niley 09!**

**PS what do u think should I finish this short story? Or should I leave it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. It's official. I'm a terrible person. **** So I know I haven't been updating for a LOOONG time. No. wait. Scratch that. Not just a long time. A whole year and a half. And for that, I am deeply sorry. **** And I know most of you probably hate my guts because I haven't written anything for the longest time. But I figured you guys needed an explanation. When I first started this fanfiction thing, I was really young. I was still in middle school and I had no idea what I was doing. I guess, over time, school, friends, and family started being top priority for me. On top of that, before I stopped writing, I really had no idea where I was going with any of my stories. I had nothing planned and I felt like the past few updates I posted were just fillers and that they really weren't going anywhere. I felt like all I was writing was amateur crap and I kind of lost inspiration after a while. There was also a period of time where I was just simply starting to grow out of the whole Disney thing. (but don't worry. That didn't last long. :/) But during that time, I really didn't know what to write or what to do. Recently, since its summer, I came back to this site. I began to read many of the fanfictions here, and I remembered that I too had once written stories after stories and posted them for people to read. I once again experienced the anxiety of waiting for a story to get updated. Tonight, for the first time in a year and a half, I logged back onto my fanfiction account. I was shocked at how many people reviewed my stories. I felt so ridiculously bad about leaving you guys and just disappearing. **** Now, the rest is up to you. I would love to come back and start writing again, but that is only if you guys want to read it. If any of you guys still want to read my stories, and want to get updates, then leave a review telling me that you'd like me to continue. It would also be very helpful if you would either want me to**

**a) continue with the stories I have NOW**

**b) Start fresh with a new story**

**or c) first finish the existing ones and THEN start new ones.**

**I broke my promise to you guys and I don't blame you if you hate me forever and never read anything I write ever again. Once again, im very very sorry. If you have completely lost faith and hope for me, then feel free to just ignore this ridiculously long author's note.**


End file.
